The Golden Lion
The Golden Lion 'is the eighth mission in ''Medal of Honor: Frontline. It takes place in Kleveburg, Holland. Briefing The Golden lion 16 September 1944-2000 Hours Jimmy, you must pursue any leads on our missing Dutch informant. Find a place to hide out just inside the town gates and wait for nightfall. Kleveburg has strict curfew past sundown and the streets are full of German patrols. A resistance contact will bring you a silenced pistol, which will undoubtedly come in handy. The OSS has arranged for an agent named Fox to provide transportation to the Golden Lion, a pub Gerritt is known to frequent. Before meeting Fox, however, find some tools and perform "repairs" on a German motor pool stopped for the night. A woman in the Dutch resistance will be watching closely for signs of your handiwork. Once you've accomplished your task, your trustworthiness will be confirmed and she will signal Fox of your arrival. Fox will then meet you at the far end of an alley in a garage marked with an orange ribbon. You will ease your passage through town if you and Fox pull over to quietly clip an electrical line or drain the oil of any German vehicles you spot. Your main objective is to reach the pub and reach a resistance contact who may have news about Gerritt. Don't worry about identifying the contact -- once you're there, he'll find you. However, as there is currently no combat in the area, this pub is likely to be crawling with rowdy German officers. I suggest "borrowing" a German officer's uniform and concealing your weapons before entering the pub. Your driver, Fox, will assist you in that area. Happy hunting, Patterson. Objectives * Locate Tools to Sabotage Vehicles * Sabotage Motor Pool to Prevent Pursuit * Meet Operative at Garage * Get an Officer's Uniform * Meet Contact in Golden Lion Bar Weapons * Silenced Pistol * Springfield '03 * Thompson SMG * Mark II Fragmentation Grenade * I.D. Papers * MG-42 Characters * Lt. Jimmy Patterson * Fox * Unnamed Imforment(Dutch) * Dutch Woman at Window Vehicles *Kubelwagen *Staff car *Opel Blitz *Ford G917T *Fox's truck Transcript Jimmy sneaks up on a pair of resting Gestapo soldiers by a machine gun nest. He kills the two of them and takes over the nest, using it to neutralize several guards coming from both ends of the street. He moves down the street to the east. Two Germans are sitting down in a house at the end. Patterson deals with them easily before swinging around and plugging a sentry on the other side of the river. Jimmy defeats several more guards as he moves across the bridge and enters the motor pool. He collects the tools that have been left for him and uses them to sabotage two Kubelwagens, a cargo truck and a staff car. Jimmy returns to the street, neutralizing a few more German soldiers, and taking a small alleyway to reach a door with an orange ribbon attached to it. He opens it and finds Fox in his truck, waiting in a garage. '''Fox: "I can't go anywhere until you clear the area of Germans. I don't want them to see my truck. You know how the Gestapo can be." Fox: "Sabotage those cars so we can't be followed." Fox: "Take out the alarms." Jimmy clears the area of German troops and destroys the alarm. He sabotages two more Kubelwagens and Major Hochstetter's car before returning to Fox's truck. Fox: "Let's get moving. Hold tight, I'm taking a shortcut through town. It's bound to get ugly." Fox bursts through two gates, being fired at by German patrols. He makes it to the next area. Here, Jimmy eliminates a large contingent of Gestapo guards and sabotages a single Kubelwagen and another Gestapo car. Fox: "That church is really something, will you look at that! Gorgeous!" Fox bursts through another gate and down an alley, hitting several garbage cans in the process. He drops down into a park, being fired at by guards. Fox: "Close your mouth or you'll lose some teeth!" Fox stops at a barred door, and enemy troops move in. Fox: "I need you to unbar that door from the other side." Jimmy disposes of the troops and unbars the door. Fox: "Let's get moving." He bursts through the unbarred door. Fox: "Hold on!" He bursts through another gate. Fox: "Why there`s not a straight street in Europe, I'll never understand." He stops at a small plaza by a mermaid statue. Fox: "You see that laundry truck? You might be able to find a uniform and blend in at the pub." Jimmy kills off the Gestapo men guarding the area and steals a uniform from the truck. He disables the truck and a Kubelwagen before returning to Fox. Fox: "Let's get moving. There's an old story about that statue, remind me to tell you sometime." Fox bursts through yet another gate, honking the horn as he does. Fox: "Hold on!" He comes into another area with a truck and a kubelwagen but doesn't stop. He rams through a gate and moves onto a bridge. An officer with a panzerschreck fires and hits the truck. Fox is killed when he is thrown from the truck and onto the hood. Jimmy jumps out. Jimmy kills many SS officers before making his way to the ''Golden Lion pub.'' Once inside, he hears a few Gestapo officers having a conversation. Gestapo Officer 1: '''"Whoohoo! I win again!" '''Gestapo Officer 2: "Her big rear hit the floor so hard she cracked the marble!" He continues on farther into the pub. Gestapo Officer 3: "HEY! A DRINK HERE!" Gestapo Officer 4: '"Hey! A drink for my friend!" ''Jimmy shows his papers to two guards in front of a staircase leading to the balcony but reject him regardless. '''German Guard 2: "Go home. You should not be out this late." German Guard 1: '"What are you looking at?" ''The guards continue to harass Patterson. '''German Guard 2: "Get out of here." German Guard 1: "Get out of my face, you Dutch dog!" Jimmy realizes the two guards are blocking the hallway leading to the informant he must meet. He tips the piano player to play a different song. Piano Player: "Yeah, I know that one." He practices, then begins to play.The guards leave to lean up against the bar as everybody starts singing the song. Jimmy runs upstairs and to the balcony outside. He knocks a beer mug off the rail and onto the table below. German Soldier 1: "Hey! Watch it up there!" German Soldier 2: "What!?" He knocks off another mug onto the table below. German Soldier 1: "Learn how to hold your beer glass you clumsy oaf!" German Soldier 2: "Why don't you shut up!" Patterson knocks the last beer glass off. German Soldier 1: "That's it! You clumsy backwoods idiot! Now you've done it!" German Soldier 2: "Done what? How dare you insult me you drunken slob!" The second soldier vaults over the rail and onto the ground below. The two get into a fist fight. The second one jumps on top of the first and begins pounding him. Jimmy goes over to the nearby worker who is also the informant. Informant: "You're late for a private rally. Get in the truck. Your clothes are in the back." Jimmy gets in the truck. Trivia *The song sung in the pub is called "The Songless Nightingale" *The song used during the truck driving sections, "The Halftrack Chase", is somewhat of an anomaly, as there are no halftracks in the level, and in the score album, it is placed after the track that is used during Operation Repunzel ("Manor House Rally"). It is possible that halftracks were to be featured in the game but, were scrapped at some point during development. *If you look at the top of the stair case that the guards are guarding you will see Panzerknacker from Medal of Honor: Underground. He was a nut cracker used as a weapon on a special mission called 'Panzerknacker Unleashed!' *If the player destroys all the alarms before it is triggered by an enemy, all snipers will not appear and the player cannot receive a Gold rating, even if the level is complete and health is 75% or above. *It is not required to shoot the alarm panels to disable them; simple melee attacks will suffice. *This is the first level in Frontline to feature Identification Papers and stealth. *The entire pub sequence in which the security is distracted by The Songless Nightingale drinking song is a possible reference to the 1968 musical film Oliver! in which Nancy starts up a lively drinking song (Oom Pah Pah) to distract Fagin and Bill Sikes so she can smuggle Oliver out of The Three Cripples Tavern undetected. *Each Kubelwagen's hood contains a cluster of grenades and a Medical Kit. Each enemy waystation's alarm post contains a Field Surgeon Pack and some ammo. *On the remastered Playstation 3 version, the trophy "Drinking Problem" is awarded when three glasses of beer are thrown off the ledge and spilled onto the table below. *If the player has turned off the music, the piano will not make sounds, although this is considered the sound of the background. *After the pianist finishes playing, the guards will return back, and they can return not to the aisle, but to the wall or even behind the bar, "jumping" over it. It's probably a mistake. Level Map TGLLevelMap.png|The Golden Lion level map. Kleveburg buildings.jpg|Buildings. Beta Kleveburg.jpg|Beta level. Please note that there are other times of day and boats in the river. Category:Missions Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline singleplayer levels